And I Swear To Be Here In Your Arms
by Ewira
Summary: Traduction. Je ne peux pas. T'aimer. Tu ne resterais pas. Personne ne reste jamais. Cette fois ci sera différente OS HPDM Songfic


**Hello! Me voici de retour (eh oui j'étais en pleines révisions) avec un OS, pairing HPDM comme d'hab' on ne se refait pas! **

**C'est une traduction de KirjavaTwilight et en même temps une song(s)fic :Eh oui l'auteur a décidé d'écrire une fic autour de ses chansons préférées!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**PS : j'allais oublier le disclaimer : rien de m'appartient, ni les persos, ni l'histoire, ni les chansons! (snif!)**

**re-PS : voici la liste des chansons dans l'ordre des scènesavec les artistes...**

**Swing, Swing _par All-American Rejects;_ **

**I Swear _par All-For-One;_ **

**Michael _par Franz Ferdinand;_ **

**Here in Your Arms _par Hellogoodbye; _**

**Homewrecker _par Hellogoodbye; _**

**Look Where We Are Now _par Teddy Geiger; _**

**We Used to Be Friends _par The Dandy Warhols;_ **

**Coin-Operated Boy _par The Dresdon Dolls;_ **

**And I Swear To Be Here In Yours Arms**

* * *

_And I swear by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

* * *

Les gens ne faisaient pas vraiment attention au spectacle de deux personnes à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, ils étaient juste amis. Aucun autre sentiment n'était toléré. Ils étaient assis en face de l'unique arbre près du lac, bravant les derniers vents de Novembre qui s'étaient amassés là. Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur les coudes, et regarda intensément Draco. Celui-ci poussa légèrement le coude de Harry, le faisant tomber mollement dans l'herbe. 

Alors que Harry s'époussetait, le garçon le regarda et chuchota : « Je serais toujours là pour toi, Harry. »

Harry roula des yeux : « Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi. Tu traînes avec moi, l'infâme Boy-Who-Lived, tu te rappelles ? »

Il soupira, et remonta ses lunettes sur le nez, sentant une légère bosse à l'endroit où elles étaient auparavant. « Cette… cette amitié ne nous mènera à rien. Tu pourrais te réveiller mort demain pour ce que j'en sais. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Draco sourit prudemment et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

« Parce qu'on ne peut se réveiller si on est mort. »

* * *

_and the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace  
when you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?_

* * *

Harry les avait conduit à la Salle sur Demande quelque mois auparavant, quand il commença à faire trop froid et quand s'asseoir à côté de l'arbre fut devenu trop… personnel. Pas que l'un des y fasse attention. Leur relation était en train de grandir sûrement, bien que la plus grande partie soit cachée dans cette pièce. Ils y venaient toutes les semaines, pourtant cette fois-ci était différente. Il y avait une sorte de tension, mêlée aux autres sentiments, dont ils avaient besoin, mais qu'ils repoussaient dans le même temps. 

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le large canapé. Draco s'étendit jusqu'à toucher la nuque de Harry du bout des doigts.

« Harry… Je t'aime. »

Il regarda en silence les traits durcis de Harry. Guettant une réaction qui ne viendrait probablement jamais.

« Harry ? »

Harry ne bougea toujours pas et dégagea son épaule.

« Ouai… » répondit-il lentement, comme en transe.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Maintenant ce serait peut-être le moment de dire quelque chose. »

Harrycilla. Il secoua la tête, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. T'aimer. Tu ne resterais pas. Personne ne reste jamais. »

Harry se leva, comme pour partir. Draco s'assit de même, l'implorant du regard.

« Cette fois-ci sera différente. »

« Non. Ca ne l'est jamais. »

* * *

_will you persist even after i bet you  
a billion dollars that I'll never love you?_

and will you persist even after I kiss you  
goodbye for the last time?

_  
will you keep on trying  
sto prove it?_

_  
I'm dying_

_  
to lose it?_

_  
I'm losing  
my confidence_

_I want it . . .  
I want you. _

_

* * *

_Après avoir attendu que les élèves quittent le cours de Potion, Harry traîna Draco dans un couloir désert. Il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises auparavant, se délectant de sa surprise, mais là il ne souriait pas quand il le prit à part. Certaines choses devaient être dites. 

« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry à bout de souffle.

Une ride apparut au coin des lèvres de Draco : « Ouai. Tu peux l'être. »

Harry tira légèrement sur la cravate de Draco, essayant de le faire rire.

« Je n'y peux rien. C'est juste en moi. Tu le sais. »

Draco serra les dents et défroissa sa cravate, ne regardant pas réellement Harry.

« Non, Je ne sais pas. »'

« Mais voyons, c'est la vérité ! » répondit Harry, frustré de ne pas se faire comprendre.

« Tous ceux que j'ai jamais aimé ont fini par mourir. Mes parents, Sirius, Cédric– » Il secoua la tête, riant un peu.

« D'accord, je n'ai jamais _aimé _Cédric, mais tu saisis l'idée. »

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas l'aimer » répondit Draco, regardant finalement Harry.

« Tu es à moi » dit-il d'un ton possessif, et Harry ne put que fondre dans ses bras.

Il embrassa légèrement les cheveux de Harry.

« Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. » répéta-t-il, se détendant enfin. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Harry sourit doucement, un peu mélancolique pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

_i remember when you came with me that night  
we said forever, that you would never let me go  
but here I am again  
with nothing left inside  
you know I don't wanna  
but I gotta_

_let you go_

_

* * *

_« Tu es encore en train de le faire » dit Draco un jour, soupirant, mais gardant son calme malgré les diverses émotions qui le traversait. 

Il regarda Harry s'asseoir sur son lit, alors que lui-même restait debout près de la table de nuit, se penchant vers lui légèrement.

« Faire quoi encore ? » demanda Harry, fuyant son regard.

Tout était mieux que de croiser son visage reflétant sa déception.

« Me repousser » finit-il simplement.

Harry grimaça et essaya de nier, même si c'était vrai.

« Je ne le fais pas. »

Il regarda Harry intensément.

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je sais que tu le fais. Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là. Mais… maintenant je ne sais plus… »

Draco se pencha mais au lieu d'un baiser comme Harry s'y attendait ; il caressa sa joue du doigt, retraçant le tour de sa mâchoire, avant de se détourner.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule le visage maintenant effondré de Harry, seul sur son lit, et murmura :

« Tu ne m'as juste jamais cru. »

* * *

_and love, love will tear us apart again  
love, love will tear us apart again_

_love will tear us apart_

_again_

_---_

_swing, swing, swing  
from the tangles of  
my heart is crushed  
by a former love  
can you help me find a way  
to carry on again?_

_

* * *

_«Je… Je ne pensais pas que l'on… s'aimaient, pourtant.» 

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Harry. Tu… tu as tout gâché avec lui.»

« Et qu'est ce que je fais maintenant, Hermione ? Juste continuer à aller de l'avant ? Je ne peux pas ! »

« Tu le dois. Harry, je crois… je crois que tu l'as brisé. »

Le visage de Harry se crispa de tristesse, et il regarda Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouai, eh bien, il m'a brisé en premier. »

* * *

_a long time ago, we used to be friends  
but I haven't thought of you lately at all  
if ever again, a greeting I send to you,  
short and sweet to the soul I intend. _

_we used to be friends a long time ago.  
we used to be friends a long time ago.  
we used to be friends a long time ago.  
we used to friends . . ._

_

* * *

_« Draco Malefoy!» 

Il se retourna, toisant Harry du regard, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » interrogea Harry, à la fois énervé et confus.

« Faire _quoi_, Potter ? »

Harry tressaillit.

« M'ignorer. » demanda-t-il calmement. « Je pensais…que nous étions… »

« Nous étions… quoi ? Il n'y avait _rien_. Il n'y a jamais rien eu. Nous n'avons même jamais été amis. »

« Oui, nous l'étions. Tu es un menteur. Tu as peur ! » Harry criait presque à présent.

Quelqu'un les vit et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à un couloir désert, effrayé.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Oui c'est vrai ! Pourrais-tu juste… juste l'admettre ? S'il te plait. Nous… Nous… » Harry baissa les yeux et passa un main dessus, fatigué.

Draco un rire sec et ricana :

« Tu es pathétique. Mon Dieu ? Potter, pensais-tu réellement qu'il y avait quelque chose ? Eh bien… Est-ce que tu… ? »

Il regarda Harry, guettent en réalité une réponse. Harry leva les yeux sur lui, le questionnant toujours du regard.

« Oui, je pensais que nous étions… tout ce que nous étions. Et je sais que tu le ressens toi aussi. Mais tu es trop terrifié pour avouer quoi que ce soit. Je devine que c'est ce qui se passe, hein ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry secoua la tête et le coupa.

« Ne… Ne t'attends plus à ce que je sois là maintenant. Je ne peux pas prétendre –Je ne prétendrai pas– que je suis un enfant naïf qui ne comprend rien, mais tant que tu ne te seras pas admit ce que tu es _vraiment_, et ce que tu ressens…. Pour moi, je pense que nous ne devrions… nous ne devrions plus nous voir. »

Draco s'humidifia les lèvres, réfléchissant à tout allure pour trouver une réponse cinglante.

« Tu as lu dans mes pensées, Potter. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent avant qu'il ne rie tristement, s'éloignant vers son prochain cours.

* * *

_you're the boy with all the leather hips,  
sticky hair, sticky hips, stumble on my sticky lips_

_. . . you're the only one I'd ever want  
only one I'd ever want  
only one I'd ever want_

_beautiful boy on a beautiful dance floor_

_

* * *

_Le "bal de fin d'année" tant attendu par toute l'école avait lieu une semaine plus tard, le vendredi après leur rupture… Et Harry avait une partenaire. Draco les regardait d'un œil noir, alors qu'il se déplaçait gracieusement sur la piste avec cette idiote de Weasley. Il se tourna vers Hermione. 

« Depuis combien de temps _ça_ dure ? »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. « Depuis le week-end dernier quand vous avez… depuis le week-end dernier. »

Il se sentit… déprimé, et hocha la tête. « _Oh_ »

« Si tu as un problème avec ça, Draco » commença Hermione prudemment « Dis-lui. »

Draco grogna et but une longue rasade. « Ca n'arrivera pas. _Lui_ peut venir vers _moi_ s'il veut arrêter ce combat inutile. »

« Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui a commencé tout ça, pas Harry »

Draco la regarda en colère. « Ouai, et si _Moi_ je me rappelle bien, c'est Harry qui ne pouvait jamais dire Je t'aime. Et c'est _Harry_ qui _m'_a repoussé. _J'_avais le droit de partir. »

« … Tu l'aime encore pourtant » supplia Hermione.

Draco scruta la pièce pour repérer Harry, qui l'avait enfin remarqué. Harry encercla la taille de Ginny. Il approcha son visage su sien et l'embrassa. Draco se crispa sur son verre, tentant de se contenir.

Il pouvait voir que leurs lèvres bougeaient en parfaite harmonie, et que la rousse l'appréciait intensément, mais les yeux de Harry ne quittaient pas les siens.

Draco soupira, pressant son verre glacé contre son front.

Il sentait poindre un mal de tête.

« Bien sûr. Mais s'il veut jouer… je vais jouer. »

* * *

_oh, boy  
you're the one  
oh, oh boy _

_who makes it hard to  
lock my doors at night  
even my fire alarm won't work right  
and as i try to sleep i  
glance next door  
and all i see is her lips touching yours_

_oh, boy_

_

* * *

_Harry se renfrogna en voyant à travers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le bras de Draco. Et plus précisément son bras gauche, qui entourait les épaules de Pansy, qui était assise à côté de lui et affiché un air béat et hébété. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était obsédée par Draco depuis la première année, mais il ne lui avait jamais retourné ses sentiments. 

Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Monsieur… Monsieur Potter ? »

Leur nouveau professeur l'appelait de son bureau. Il se tourna sur sa chaise et fixa l'homme avec une telle férocité que celui-ci se mit à bredouiller.

« Pou– Pouvez-vous prêter attention, s'il vous plaît ? C'est une leçon très importante, jeune ho– homme. »

Harry acquiesça brusquement et s'assit normalement sur sa chaise. Le professeur cilla, surpris d'avoir remporter le tour si rapidement.

« Bon. Eh bien, donc, heu, je disais… »

« Draco… _Arrête_ ! »

Harry entendit quelqu'un chuchoter et tourna la tête brusquement vers le "couple". Pansy était assise là, pouffant de rire comme une idiote, comme Draco enroulait une de ses mèches autour de son doigt.

« Arrêter quoi ? Ca ? »

Il regarda Harry et se pencha sur Pansy. Il mordilla ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle devint rouge vif et Draco leva les yeux, adressant un sourire moqueur à Harry.

Draco se rassit sur sa chaise, caressant la nuque de Pansy tendrement ; regardant toujours Harry expressivement, tout sourire, attendant.

_Ta réaction, Harry_

Harry se leva brutalement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au sol. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il les regardait intensément.

« Tu as gagné » cracha-t-il à Draco avant de quitter la salle.

Draco poussa un soupir, enlevant sa main de la nuque de Pansy. Il fixa la porte, voulant courir après lui, mais sachant qu'il devait rester sur place. Il ne céderait pas à son désir d'être avec Harry.

Draco émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un gémissement d'ennui et un grognement avant de se lever lui aussi.

Le professeur le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et Draco inconsciemment lissa ses cheveux avant de parler.

« Euh– excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je… » Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure inaudible, et il finit par soupirer et à désigner la porte avant de partir en courant ?

D'accord. Peut-être qu'il céderait. Mais juste un peu.

* * *

_don't you want it?  
I've never seen anyone want it this bad_

_. . . but look where we are now_

_look where we are now . . .

* * *

« Hey!... Hey, attends, oh, attends! Harry! » _

Il rattrapa finalement Harry et le poussa dans une salle vide. Il lui agrippa le bras, le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Harry baissa les yeux et essaya de dégager son bras de la prise de Draco. Celui-ci, plus fort physiquement, resserra sa poigne.

Harry renifla et regarda Draco les yeux embués de larmes. « Tu me fais mal. »

Aussitôt Draco relâcha son bras, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Harry commença à courir, mais Draco le prit dans ses bras.

« Arrête. Pourrais-tu… Arrête. »

Harry essaya de se dégager, mais c'était inutile.

« Laisse… moi… seul. »

« Non » répondit simplement Draco.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent et il laissa échapper un court sanglot.

« Je suis désolé » dit Draco calmement, tenant Harry dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ? C'est juste… comme ce que tu m'as fait. »

« Je n'ai pas apprécié. »

« Ouai, eh bien, moi non plus je n'avais pas apprécié. »

Harry renifla, enfouissant son visage dans le pull de Draco. « Pourquoi essayons-nous toujours de nous faire du mal ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais… c'est que… J'en ai assez de prétendre que je ne me soucie pas de toi. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Draco le prit comme un signe qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Je pense que nous finissons toujours par nous faire du mal parce que nous –ou, plutôt, je– sais que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Et ça… ça me déprime de te voir avec d'autres gens. Et en plus » il embrassa Harry sur le front « Je pense que je t'ai dit que tu étais à moi et rien qu'à moi. »

Harry rit doucement, puis, s'une voix calme : « Que vas-tu faire pour Pansy ? »

« Que vas-tu faire pour Ginny ? »

Harry rit de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois-ci. « Je lui ai dit que j'avais fait un serment devant Dieu, et que rester célibataire était la seule voie possible. »

Draco eut un large sourire et embrassa de nouveau Harry. « Je suis sûr que je peux faire gober ça à Pansy. Elle est très crédule, tu sais. »

« Sis lui que tu es enceint de l'enfant d'Hermione. » répondit Harry amusé.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, paraissant confus. Finalement, il parla.

« Attends. Est-ce que on vient juste de se remettre ensemble ? »

Harry leva les yeux, contemplant le plafond. « Je… Je crois que c'est ça, ouai. »

« C'est amusant la façon dont nous l'avons fait, non ? » dit Draco, avec un sourire forcé.

Harry choisit de ne pas répondre, et à la place laissa Draco le tenir contre lui, se sentant en sécurité. Draco se pencha vers son oreille, l'embrassant avant de murmurer :

« Maintenant, embrasse-moi et dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

Harry se redressa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant d'appuyer son front contre celui de Draco.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

« Ouai… Je sais » dit-il d'une voix traînante, et Harry lui tapa légèrement l'épaule.

« Je veux dire, je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

* * *

_You are the one, the one,_

_That lies close to me._

_Whispers, "Hello,_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love, in love,_

_With you suddenly._

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be, but,_

_Here in your arms.

* * *

****__The End!_

**Aimé? Pas aimé? Pour toutes remarques adressez-vous au bouton bleu à gauche,il sera ravi de vous répondre! **


End file.
